The Legend of Naruto Hatake
by seanbot2071
Summary: What if Naruto is adopted by Kakashi Hatake after an attack. How will his life be under the tutelage of the most promising jounin in Konoha? Will he rise to be the legend he is destinied to become or will he fail? Well read and find out. Basically this is a harem fic. I will add more girls if you want me to. Feel free to leave a comment or pm after reading, :)


Chapter 1

Hey readers this is my first fanfic, so please bear with me if I make a rookie mistake. You can pm me if you don't like my stories, it will just motivate me to write better. Fell free to pm me about any ideas you think will be nice if added to the story.

'Human speaking'

'_Human thoughts'_

'Kyuubi speaking'

'Kyuubi thoughts'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bloodied and bruised blond was running from a mob of villagers. His orange jumpsuit was torn to shreds. Bruises and scars could be seen on his now visable body. A kunai was impaled in his right shoulder. This boy is none other than our favourite blond hero, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

"Kuso!" shouted Naruto as he reached a dead end. Tears were streaming down his now visible face as he cursed his luck. He curled into a ball as the villagers started thrashing him with everything they had."

"Why!? Why do you hate me so much? Is it because I prank you? Please leave me alone. I mean no harm to you. I have done nothing to hurt you!"

" You killed our loved ones you demon." shouted a man as he threw a pitchfork at Naruto.

"AH! Help me someone please help me! Inu nii-chan please help me. Why!? Why!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile a group of Anbus lead by a Anbu wearing a dog mask were heading to the Anbu HQ when they heard a painful scream coming from a back alley.

"AH! Help me someone please help me! Inu nii-chan please help me. Why!? Why!?"

The anbus glanced at each other with a worried look. The dog masked anbu started to run as fast as he could followed by his team to the loction of the scream.

"Stop! What do you think you are doin!?"

'' Go away Anbu! We are freeing this world from this demon," said a man.

Everyone present started to sweat and had diffuculty to breath except the anbus present when the dog masked Anbu unleashed his KI (killer instinct)

" You dare harm him and I will kill you." said the dog masked anbu as he signaled his team to make a defensive formation around Naruto.

" If you won't go away, then share the same fate as him!" said one villager as he ran at the dog faced anbu with a rusyed kunai.

Chidori

Lightning formed on the hands of the dog face anbu. The anbu side stepped and impaled the lightning sphere into the man's heart killing him in the process.

"AHH!"

"For disobeying the order set by the Hokage. Your punishment will be dead."

Screams was heard throughout the village as the anbus slaughtered the villagers mercilessly.

" I will bring him to the hospital. Weasel you are to report this to the Hokage. Wolf, Hawk report to the HQ. Cat stay behind and clean the mess."

"Hai taichou." said the anbus in unison.

"Nii-chan." said Naruto before passing out.

Kakashi lifted Naruto bridal style and jumped from roof to roof, applying chakra to his feet to get to hospital faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital

" Get the demon out of here. We will not treat the demon at the hospital."

"You will treat him now!" shouted the dog masked anbu as he released a large amount of KI (killer intent)

"O….Ok. I will ask one of the doctors to attend to him. Bring him to room 146." Said the receptionist as she gasped for air.

The dog faced anbu and the cat faced anbu then shunshine to room 146. The dog faced anbu gently placed Naruto on the bed and sat next to him. He carressed Naruto's cheek as a single drop of tear escaped his eyes

'_Sensei I am sorry. I promise I will be there for Naruto after this.'_

Meanhile the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen appeared at the reception via sunshine.

" Where is Uzumaki Naruto!?" asked the concerned Hokage.

" Hokage-Sama! He is in room 146." Said the surprised receptionist.

" Arigatou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kakashi." Said the Hokage when he saw the anbu infront of room 146.

"Hokage-Sama." both of them said in unison.

"How is he? What happened? I want a full report Kakashi." said the Hokage looking at the anbu wearing the dog mask.

" Me, Weasel, Cat, Hawk and Wolf were going towards the anbu Hq to report after our border patrol. We heard a painful scream coming from a alley near Harashi-san's weapon shop. I realised it was Naruto when he shouted help me inu nii-chan. We quickly changed direction and headed towards the alley. I was enraged when we saw the villagers trashing Naruto with everything they had. I shouted them to stop but they did not listen. I then asked Cat, Weasel, Hawk and Wolf to take a defensive formation around Naruto. One of the villagers attacked us and I killed him with Chidori. Then we killed all of them as they disobeyed your direct orders to leave Naruto alone.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was too old for this. The only reason he has not retired is because he had no succesor.

" Why don't the villagers realise that Naruto-kun is not the kyyubi but it's jailer? He is protectiong the village in a way not even the strongest ninja in this village can."

Kakashi sighed " Hokage-sama, I wish to adopt Naruto and quit Anbu for now. I want permission to train him so he can protect himself when I am not there."

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi in shock.

" Are you sure Kakashi? You don't have experience raising child.

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Kakashi as he eye smiled.

"Ok but you have to ask Naruto if he want to be with you. It is his decision not mine."

"Hai. We can ask him when he wakes up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto's mindscape

'drip' 'drip'

' _Where am I?' _thought Naruto as he woke up to find himself in a sewer where the water reached up to his knees. One moment he was being thrashed by the villagers and the next he woke up to find himself in a sewer.

" Idiot villagers, first they only beat me to death and now they are dumping me in a sewer."

Naruto observed his surroundings trying to fiind a way out of the sewer. The area was dimly lit and there was no exit for him to climb out. He then startes walking towards the end of the sewer hoping to find a exit. After sometime, he heard a faint soud of crying ahead of him. He started running to the source of the crying, it sounded femine. He stopped running when he saw a large cage with a piece of paper on the middle with a kanji for seal on it.

" I-is someone there?" Naruto asked. Silent reigned as he decided to sate his curiosity. Naruto passed the bars as he ventured depper into the sewer. He soon saw a red haired girl who was on her knees crying.

" U-m a-are you alright?" Naruto asked her. Soon the woman turned around to see her tenant looking at her. She jumped at Naruto causing him to fall down as she hugged him tightly. Naruto was startled as no one had ever hugged him exccept his jiji. He soon recovered as he listened to her muffled voice. She kept repeatin "I'm sorry." Naruto hugged her back as she cried on his chest.

" Why are you saying sorry to me?" asked a confused Naruto while he absent mindedly started stroking her ears. The girl immediately blushed while she started to purr and lean more into his touch. She was brought out of her comfort when Naruto voiced the same question again. She lifted her face to find that she was only inches away from his face. Both of them blushed crimson red as they saw each other's facial characteristics.

To Naruto, he had never seen someone so beautiful. Her heart shaped face, red eyes with black slits, small nose and pink glossy lips. All seemed to yell 'angelic'.

To kyyubi, Naruto was adorable, cute and hadsome all at the same time. His spiky blond hair, tan skin and whiskers added to his appearance. What really threw her of the loop was when she noticed his eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw his beautiful cerucalean blue eyes.

"Kawai!" both of them said in unison.

Both of them started to blush furiously when they realised what they had said. Naruto unconsiouysly brought his hand to her face and wiped her tears. This only resulted the blush on kyuubi's face to darken.

" Why are you crying?" asked Naruto. More tears started forming in her eys but she contralled herself.

" Because I am the reason why the villagers hate you." said the Kyuubi as she buried her face in his orange jumpsuit. Smalls sobs could be clearly heard.

" I don't understand, why will the villagers hate me because of someone soo beautiful? You are not dangerous and I just meet you."

" Naruto-kun do you know where we are now?"

" Yah, we are in one of the sewers the villagers decided to dump me after beating me up."

" No Naruto-kun we are in your mindscape. I am the Kyuubi No Yoko. I was sealed inside your body after I was put under a genjutsu to attack Konoha. Just now I… I …. I saw your memories. I saw how you were treated like your whole life…. just…. Just because of me.I ….. I am so so sorry." At this point she broke down and started to sob uncontrallably while hugging Naruto thighty.

Naruto was very much attonished. Not only did he find out why the villagers hate him, he also found out he had the strongest of all the nine bijuus sealed in his body. Naruto unconsiously hugged Kyuubi back while rubbing her lovingly as she continued to cry. After sometime she stopped crying and began to enjoy the warmth Naruto seemed to be radiating.

"Do… do you hate me?" asked Kyuubi as she steeled her heart for his reply.

After sometime of thinking "No. I don't hate you. If what you said is correct then you did not intent to harm the village so it is not your fault."

" Naruto-kun…" said Kyyubi.

" Yes Kyu-chan?"

" Not kyyubi. My name is Natsumi."

"Natsu-chan. Cute name." said Naruto flirting with her without realiving. This only caused the blush on her face to darken but it could not be seen by Naruto as her face was buried in his jumpsuit.

" Natsu-chan. Who put you on a genjutsu to attack village. Please tell me the whole story."

Natsumi sighed " Your mother Naruto-kun was my previous host." Said Natsumi shocking to the core but before he could speak she continued.

" When she gave birth to you, someone attacked her. After a female jinchurikki gives birth, her seal gets weakened considerably. So that day, a man with a black cloak wearing a orange spiral mask attacked her just after giving she gave birth to you. I still don't remember the incident clearly, but I do know he somehow released me. He had the sharingan although I clearly couldn't see what form it was, but it was definitely MS or EMS. When I saw him in the eyes, something inside me just snapped. After that the only thing I remember is geetting sealed into you.

" Natsu-chan can I ask you a favour?"

" What is it Naruto-kun?"

" Will you train me to become stronger so that I can protect you and my precious people like jiji, teuchi-jiji, ayame-chan and inu- niichan."

" Of course I am going to train you. I was going to ask you the same thing, but prepared for one hell of a training."

" Hai sensei." said Naruto.

" Umm Natsu-chan, can you ming getting up, I can't breath properly."

Natsumi turned beet red as she awkwardly got up.

" Hehehe sorry about that."

After regaining his breath Naruto shifted to a much better position before," Natsu-chan who are my parents?"

Natsumi sighed," Your mother Naruto-kun is Uzumaki Kushina. I cannot tell about your father now as he has many enemies and they won't hesitate to kill you if they found out you are his son."

" Thanks Natsu-chan. I really appreaciate it," said Naruto as he kissed Natsumi's cheek."Althought it would have been nice to know who my father is." said Naruto sadly.

" Naruto you better get back. The Hokage is waiting for you to get up."

" By the way how do I get out of here." asked Naruto making Natsumi sweatdrop.

"Baka, this is your mindscape, just think of yourself waking up." said Natsumi making Naruto pout.

"Meanie kitsune."

" Bye Naru-kun. See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the Mindscape

" Where am i? Jiji?" asked Naruto gaining the attention of the Hiruzen, Kakashi and Yugao.

" You are in the hospital, Naruto-kun," said Hiruzen sadly.

" Oh I see." said Naruto dejectedly

" Naruto whats wrong?" asked Hiruzen.

"Jiji d…. do you h…. hate me?"

" Of course not Naruto. What made you think I will ever hate you?"

" I will tell you everything, but please don't ask any questions until I finish explaining." said Naruto as he explained everything that happened in his mindscape to his jiji.

After Naruto finished explaining, Hiruzen sighed as he knew one day this day will come. After a brief moment of silence, Naruto asked Hiruzen about his parents.

" Naruto I am sorry but I cannot reveal who your father is until you can atleast protect yourself rom harm. You already know about your mum which is also a big risk as she also had manty enemies who will not hesitate to kill you if they knew you are her son. So don't ever tell anyone whp is your mother until you atleast reach chunin.

" Ok Jiji I… understand. But it really would have been nice to know my father. I just want to live like a normal person and have a family.

" You have a family Naruto-kun." said Kakashi as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

" Who are you?" asked Naruto looking at the teenager who appeared next to him suddenly.

He was tall and had an impressive height of 6'11". He was wearing the usual Konoha Anbu attire. His hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead but slanted so the cloth covers his left eyes. The lower half of his face was covered by a blue face mask, his silver hair and single black eye were the only distinguishable features available with his face so heavily covered. His chest was covered by his jounin vest which had many pockets. His blue undershirt was shown as his shoulders, and arm are covered in the blue fabric from his shirt. The only break of blue was the red swirl presented proudly on his left shoulder. His hands were covered in fingerless black gloves with metal hand guards. His pants were dark blue which are rolled up allowing for his hins to be wrapped in tape and his feet to be covered with common blue open toed shoes. His leg was wrapped similarly with tape and a kunai puch in his right leg. He remembered Naruto of his Inu-niichan and strangely his voice also sounded like his nii-chan.

" My name is Hatake Kakashi and I would like to adopt you Naruto-kun." said Kakashi with a eye smile.

" Why would you want to adopt me, you don't even know me." said Naruto.

" You really don't recognize me Naruto? That is very hurting you know." said Kakashi in a sad mock tone.

" Maybe this will help you rememeber." Kakashi said as he put on his Anbu mask.

" Inu-neechan!" said Naruto as he jumped from the bed to hug Kakashi but fell on the floor in pain. He realised his wound still had not been healed by Natsumi.

"Wow Naruto relax. You are still injured." said Kakashi as helped Naruto onto the bed.

" Still why would you want to adopt me niichan?"

Kakashi sighed," Naruto I knew your parents, they were like family to me. I wanted to adopt you and raise you from the start. You are the only family I got but the council did not let me adopt you, Sandaime-sama has made it possible for me to adopt you."

" So you just want to adopt me because you knew my parents and you pity me?" Naruto asked in a sad tone.

" Naruto I do not pity you and I truly care about you. You are like a little brother I never had."

" Arigatou nii-chan."

Kakashi beamed with happiness." Does that mean you accept?" asked Kakashi in a almost pleading voice.

" Hai." said Naruto with a smile.

" Naruto would you like to retain you Uzumaki name or accept Kakashi's family name."

" I will like to have Kakashi nii-chan's name." with a smile which pleased Kakashi even more.

" Jiji can you get me a place in the academy? I want to become a ninja, I want to protect you nee-chan, teuchi-san and ayame-chan."

" Of course Naruto. I will get you a seat in the academy. Imfact you can even join the academy this year if you want, by the way Naruto what is your dream?"

" My dream Jiji is to become the strongest Hokage. I want to surpass all the Hokages and be acknowleged as Uzumaki Naruto and not as Natsumi-chan and jij I don't want to join the academy this year. I will join it next year after training with Kakashi nii-chan. By that way I can atleast I can be prepared like the kids from the clans in Konoha."

' Such brilliance in such a young age, He really is your son Minato. He will make you and Kushina proud.' Thought the Hokage.

" Naruto I have a better choice why don't you be trained by Kakashi and just take the final exam at the end of the academy in three years time."

"Fair enough jij by then I will be stronger than I am now."

" Kakashi, I will remove you from the ninja roster until the final day of the academy. You will train Naruto to the best of your abilities for the next 4 years and don't worry about your financial issues. You will be given A rank mission allowance every month to support yourself and Naruto."

" Arigatou, Hokage-sama. I will train Naruto to the best of my abilities. By the time I am done with him I will make sure he is can atleast stand on par with a tokubetsu jounin. Although I was still going to train him even if you didn't ask me to." said Kakashi with a eye smile making the aged Hokage chuckle.

" It is very late, I think we should let Naruto rest and Naruto from now on you will be staying in Kakashi's house, don't worry about your stuffs, I will assign a group of genin to pack your stuffs and take it to Kakashi's house.

" Arigatou jij. Goodnight." said Naruto as he drifted off to sleep with a peaceful smile.

" Goodnight Naruto." said the Hokage before shunshining away.

Kakashi then sat near Naruto's bed and caressed his cheecks as a single tear trailed down his face.

' I will make it up for not being there for you Naruto. I promise nobody will ever harm you as long as I still draw my breath. Everything will change for you from now one. I will not fail you again Minato-sensei.' thought Kakashi as he let Hypnos take over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This will be a harem story. The harem will consist of Yugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Matarahi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugito Nii, Haku, Mei Terumi, Temari, Ayame, Shizune and Fu. If you want to add anyone else in the harem pm me and give me a reason why I should add the person and I don't write yaoi or yuri.


End file.
